


Light Lilac

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: [H]e noticed there was a fancy lingerie set that was on sale. It was a bra and panty set, a light lilac color, and silky. Probably not actuallythatfancy if you knew your stuff, but the fanciest that Richie got was boxer briefs instead of his usual cartoon print boxers. Before he could second guess himself, he added the lingerie to his basket and went to get checked out.That night, he sat on their bed, rubbing the silk between his fingers and wondering why he would go and waste $10 on it. It was such a stupid idea. He couldn't wear it in front of Eddie.





	Light Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> wow this went in a completely different direction whoops it's so soft 🤭

Richie knew that he wasn't exactly conventionally attractive and he was alright with that. It hadn't bothered him as the rest of his friends blossomed into super hot butterflies as they got older. Considering that the six of them were the hottest of the hot in Derry meant that Richie had no competition wooing Eddie, so there was nothing to worry about. Well, there was a ton to worry about, between Eddie's mother and general homophobia, but he wasn't thinking about any of that as he swept Eddie off his feet.  
  
And swept him he did.  
  
They went on discrete dates all through sophomore year and by junior year, they were going steady. Senior year was spent making plans for the future and finding a way to make sure that they could stay together. Richie easily got into NYU and Eddie found a garage nearby that was looking for an apprentice, applied, and got the position. They pooled together the money they had been saving from various part time jobs and put down a deposit on an apartment. Things were looking up. They were getting out of the shit hole that was Derry, making it to a big city where they would be able to be a little more their true selves, and they were doing it all together.  
  
But then they got to New York City and they started dipping their toes into the gay scene and Richie was reminded that his boyfriend was hot and he was... not.  
  
Guys hit on Eddie all the time, and of course he turned them down, but it still hurt. He knew Eddie loved him and would never leave him for some random hunk because he was literally an angel. Richie knew he probably deserved better. Like, he was smart. He had that going for him at least, but he knew he could be annoying, and he was super disorganized, and he talked way too much and way too loud, and don't forget the whole lacking in the looks department thing. But despite all of that, Eddie loved him and Richie loved _him_ with his entire being.  
  
So he decided he was going to try and be someone that Eddie deserved. He decided to start with his appearance since that would be the easiest. He started styling his hair so it wasn't flying all over the place. The next time he went to the eye doctor, he got frames that were more flattering for his face. He went to a thrift store and bought a bunch of new shirts that were muted in color compared to his normal wardrobe. And while he was there, he noticed there was a fancy lingerie set that was on sale. It was a bra and panty set, a light lilac color, and silky. Probably not actually _that_ fancy if you knew your stuff, but the fanciest that Richie got was boxer briefs instead of his usual cartoon print boxers. Before he could second guess himself, he added the lingerie to his basket and went to get checked out.  
  
That night, he sat on their bed, rubbing the silk between his fingers and wondering why he would go and waste $10 on it. It was such a stupid idea. He couldn't wear it in front of Eddie. He'd laugh at him and then he definitely would leave. Richie looked up and saw it was almost time for Eddie to be coming home from work, so he didn't have time to run down and throw the lingerie in the dumpster.  
  
"Alright, time to hide this in the back of the closet for later," he said to himself as he pushed himself up. There was a creak as he stood, but wait. The bedroom floors didn't creak. The door, however...  
  
Richie's head snapped up and he froze as he saw Eddie watching him from the doorway, he mouth wide open.  
  
"Oh, hey, baby. You're home a little early."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Eddie said softly. "I'm guessing you didn't mean for me to see, uh, that."  
  
"Yeah. So maybe we can just ignore it?"  
  
"We don't have to, if you don't want to." Eddie walked over and kissed Richie on the cheek. "Do you like just wearing them? Or did you want to share it with me?"  
  
"I, uh, I've never actually done anything like this before," Richie admitted. "I just got them today when I was out shopping. I don't know. I just thought it'd be nice to dress up for you."  
  
"I'd like that, Rich. Did you want to do it now?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'd like that too. Um, I'll just... just go."  
  
Richie took the bra and panties into the bathroom and got changed as fast as he could. He was covered in goosebumps as he made his way back to the bedroom. Eddie smiled at him and opened his arms, motioning for Richie to join him under the covers.  
  
"Aw, you took the coveralls off," Richie said once the blanket was pulled back. "Why? They're so sexy."  
  
Eddie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and they were dirty. I don't want to get your panties dirty." Eddie snuck a finger under the waistband of the panties, lightly trailing along Richie's hip. "You look so pretty, baby. Do you feel pretty?"  
  
"Yeah," Richie said, and he realized it was true. "They make me feel pretty. _You_ make me feel pretty."  
  
"Good. Because you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen, Rich. I know I don't say it enough."  
  
"You do! You don't have to worry about inflating my ego anymore."  
  
Jokes. It was the only way he knew how to survive. Eddie always saw through it, though.  
  
"Mmmm, we'll keep working on it," he said. He rubbed his hand along Richie's cock, which was starting to poke out of the panties as it got hard. "We can buy you more panties, if this is actually helping. But either way, I still love you, asshole. Got it?"  
  
"I love you, too, Eds. Now, can you please take these damn things off? You're killing me here."  
  
"As long as you keep the bra on," Eddie said, his eyes dark.  
  
Best $10 ever spent.


End file.
